Memories
by ViRgO2
Summary: * Chapter 13 up * Sango and Miroku have been really tight for the past few month. How would Sango feel if Miroku fell for the new girl at her school and completely forgot about her? What is Inuyasha going to do about it? Miro/San/Inu
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone* Its been a while since this story was published... I was not quite sure if I should update this story simply because I felt like the story was not a good one as said in some of the reviews.   
  
Any how I've been thinking of a way that I could improve this story so I simply re-wrote the first chapter and made the plot in modern Tokyo and not in Sengoku- jidai.   
  
So please read Chapter one again ( for the people who read the old one, and please do because its totally different ) and review so I can improve the story* (_) Thank you**  
  
*yes yes I don't own Inuyasha and co.*  
  
****************************************************  
  
Dilemma  
  
Chapter One-  
  
ViRgO  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
It was mid August. It's hot and sticky weather was one of the   
things that Sango Kikuchi hatted the most about that time of the year.   
But it was nothing that would bother her from going to work. She worked   
in a day care center (A/N where I work over the summer ) where teenagers f  
rom 15 to 19 year old worked as an assistance to take care of the small   
children over the summer. Sango was assigned as as the helper of the 4 year   
old class who were known as the most loudest and the most annoying class   
that could be assigned to someone.   
  
"Sango!"  
  
She heard someone call her name from behind.  
  
"Hey Miroku." Sango said to the tall, handsome guy that ran next to her.  
  
Miroku Yamada was a guys she knew ever since she was in   
7th grade. He was the helper for the sports period that all the students   
had once a day. He was a really nice person and she really liked him.  
  
"Run Sango, were ganna be late."   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Miroku and Sango where getting closer and closer every day. No   
one would be surprised if they said they where going out. People where   
doing a mental countdown for when the two would start going out. Probably   
Sango was also waiting for Miroku to ask her out.  
  
During the break time Sango was going over her memories   
with Miroku. They only became really close for the past few months.   
Sango had gone out with a few guys ( A/N why not? )before but she never   
really loved them as much as she loved Miroku right now. She blushed  
a bit when she remembered the day they went to the movies together.   
She and Miroku were holding hands most of the time during the movie.   
She was amazed how fast her heard was beating for a thing like   
holding a guys hand which was nothing for a teenage girl. I mean   
she has done way more then that with a guys but she never felt like   
that about it.  
  
"Sango,"  
  
It was Miroku again.  
  
"Whats up? You look really tired."  
  
" Yea, kids, their a real pain."  
  
" I know but their really sweet plus think how much your ganna   
get by working here?"  
  
" I just cant wait till I get my cash... im broke right now..."  
  
"Same..."  
  
They both sighed at the same time.  
  
" Oh yea, my mom and I are ganna go to Osaka for a while to visit   
my grandparents." Said Miroku.  
  
" Oh really... When?"  
  
" Tomorrow."  
  
" Are you serious? When are you coming back?'  
  
" In two weeks time, right before school starts again."  
  
" I'm ganna miss you..." Sango said with a little blush.  
  
" I'm ganna miss you too."  
  
"Sango-sensei, Sango-sensai" (A/N sensei- teacher) came running a girl.  
  
She grabbed on to Sango's hands pulling it.  
  
"Sensei lets play."  
  
"Sure" Said Sango with a little smile on her face.  
  
The little girl ran back to her class Sango following her.  
  
"Sango," Miroku called her back.  
  
"Hm?"   
  
" While I'm gone don't flirting with other guys ok." Miroku  
said winking at Sango.  
  
"Same with you Miroku."  
  
To be continued...  
******************************************************************  
  
Sorry this chapter was kinda short... well yea the stories basically   
the same as the one before.Thankyou for reading until the end of the   
1st Chapter.  
  
  
I would really appreciate it if you reviewed this fic.   
So if you have some time please tell me what you  
think about the story and how I can improve it.  
  
I also write Inuyasha/Sango stories for people who are interested   
so please go check them out too.  
  
Once again Thank you for reading this chapter.  
  
ViRgO* 


	2. Chapter 2

* CHEERS CHEERS *  
MY SCHOOLS ON CHRISTMAS VACATION UNTIL THE 5TH OF JANUARY!!   
  
Oh, how exciting! No tests, projects, presentations, lab reports and homework for a   
a few weeks!!! So I think the updates are going to be pretty regular! ( I hope.... haha*)  
  
  
*yes yes I don't own Inuyasha and co.*  
  
*************************************************  
Memories  
  
Chapter two-  
  
ViRgO  
  
****************************************************  
  
Two weeks. Sounds short but it was really long. Miroku was coming back   
from Osaka today. Earlier in the evening Miroku had mailed ( A/N Cell phone   
mails. Really popular it Japan. People are addicted to their cell phones   
including me) Sango saying he wanted to see her and that he was coming over   
to her house. Sango had missed Miroku very much and couldn't wait to see him.  
  
*door bell*  
  
Sango ran down her staircase and opened the front door. Miroku   
was standing there smiling just like how he always did.  
  
"Sango do you wanna go for a walk?" Miroku said without stepping inside  
her house.  
  
"Sure wait up." Sango ran back inside got her house keys and joined Miroku   
outside.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
"So how was Osaka?" Sango said breaking the silence.  
  
"It was boring I guess, you know nothings that exciting about being a  
round two old people and listening to their memories about things." Said   
Miroku.  
  
" I can imagine."  
  
There was silence again. Miroku and Sango sat down on a bench in a park.  
  
" Um... Well.... I have to say something really important... So  
hear me out."  
  
Sango's heart started to beat fast. She knew it. He was going to ask her  
out. But what he said to her was totally unexpected.  
  
" You know, were gonna be a Junior (A/N 11th grade) this school  
year and I think you and I are gonna get really busy... Plus I think  
I should study a little harder this year. College is around the   
corner..and..."  
  
" Whats your point?" Said Sango.  
  
Miroku took a deep breath and said...  
  
" Sango, I think we should keep a little distance."  
  
To be continued......  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I'm really sorry for the short chapter but bear with me.  
I think the next one's going to be a little longer.   
  
Thank you for reading the story. If you have some time, please review  
the story and tell me how I can improve it.   
  
Ps. This story will get really sad later on. It might make some of you   
cry... ( well not really) but it kinda made me cry when I was outlining the later chapters. I still don't really have an   
ending for this story. So .... I have to think about one... haha*   
So please help me out on that point too.  
  
Once again Thank you for reading the chapter. (_)  
  
ViRgO* 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone* well its me again and this story is finally getting   
somewhere.In other words things are finally starting to happen.....   
you know what I mean. (^ ~ ^)  
  
Thank you for the people who read the last two chapters and reviewed!!   
It made me really happy. Some thought that my story chapters are   
really short... I'm really sorry about it... Its just that   
for some reason it ends up that way...I'm afraid this chapter will  
be short like the former ones. But ill try my best!!  
  
  
*I know, I know... I don't own Inuyasha and co.*  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Memories  
  
Chapter three-  
  
ViRgO  
  
**********************************************************  
Sango was walking slowly back to her house thinking of what had just   
happened between her and Miroku.  
  
"I think we should keep a little distance" The words stabbed Sango   
in the heart.   
She was expecting him to say something else. Anything but   
what he said. She started to question Miroku's words. Did it mean that   
Miroku doesn't like her the way he used to? Or was it a sign to her? What   
was it??  
  
However deep down inside she wanted to believe what he said about   
studying hard to get better grades for college. Sounded like a very good   
excuse to her, or so she wanted to think.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
Sango attended a very famous high school in Tokyo. People had an   
image that students attending the high school were rich, polite, caring,  
and on and on with the list of a 'GOOD' student. But that wasn't really  
the case for some students who attended the school.  
  
Sango was known as the beauty of her school. Everyone admired   
her for her looks, style, grades, and her talents in sports. Sango   
was a member of the Varsity Volley ball team, the Varsity Basket ball  
team and the Track team. She was the fastest runner of the track team  
breaking a few records her school had, and the best player for the  
other two sports. Sango was also known as a very good dancer. However  
she was a very shy person when it came to dancing. At school dances she   
would barely dance, and when she did everyone on the dance floor  
would make a circle around her and her friends looking at all the dance   
moves Sango had. (A/N Can you imagine? Sango? A dancer? haha*)   
  
This of course made her one of the popular girls in her grade. She   
was friendly to everyone including those who were not very popular   
and not very respected by others in the grade.   
  
Her first week of school went by really quickly. New classes,   
new teacher, new students, new friends, and........ a new girl.   
  
The new girl was very attractive. She was half American and   
half Japanese. Long brown hair down to her shoulders, brown eyes,   
tall, and skinny. She was very quit at first when she came but after   
a week she was already hanging out with the popular group witch   
included Sango. Her name was Asia. ( A/N sorry that was the best   
I could do... Asia... Sounds good right??? ...sigh..)  
  
Sango never thought Asia would cause her troubles.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
hahahahaha...haha..ha...sigh... I cant believe it ... I think this  
is the shortest chapter with nothing happening in it.. But don't   
worry the next chapter will be far better and I can promise you that. You  
can even read about Sango's dance techniques.( well Maybe... )  
  
Once again I'm sorry for the short/ hello-nothing-much-happened chapter...   
Its late and I'm half a sleep (or more like its early I'm half a sleep..)  
  
I'm starting to make no sense so ill just stop and yea...  
  
PlZ Review!!   
  
* I don't really have a good ending for this fic so if anyone has  
any ideas please mail me or write it in the reviews!!*  
  
Thank you for reading!!  
  
ViRgO* 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone* Here's another chapter! Well The girls are getting ready for  
a party that is going to get this story going. Everything starts with this   
party so yea plz take some time reading it.  
  
Thank you for the people who read and reviewed. It makes me really happy-   
yeaaaaa(^ ~ ^) sorry too much chocolate.   
  
ViRgO*  
  
*****************************************************************  
Memories  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
ViRgO  
*****************************************************************  
" Sango- are you going to the party at Ken's house tonight?" Said Kagome.  
  
Kagome was Sango's best friend ever since they where in 1st grade, but lately  
Kagome had spend more time around Asia then her.   
  
-Well its not wrong for Kagome to make new friends.- After all Asia was   
a really nice girl.   
  
"Um.. I guess... Are you?" said Sango feeling a little uncomfortable around   
Kagome.  
  
" Yea, and I was wondering if you want to come with Asia and I?" Kagome said  
with a smile on her face.  
  
" Sure "  
  
" Ok, then ill see you at Sweets at 9:00 ok?"  
  
Sweets was a coffee shop Kagome and Sango used to go every morning before   
school started. But its been a while since she last went there because   
Kagome went to school with Asia and not with her anymore.  
  
" Sure."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Shit.... nothing to wear, no makeup, no nothing and I have to leave my   
house in an hour...."  
  
Sango ran around her house looking for things she needed to get ready.  
  
Sango took a quick bath, then wore a red colored off-shoulder, with a   
beige low rise pants. ( A/N I'ts exactly what one of the GUESS model on   
my poster is wearing.... the outfit is beautiful...sigh....) She quickly put  
on a little make up, got her house keys, money, bag and ran out the door.  
  
" I wonder if Miroku shows up... I haven't talked with him for a   
while...Maybe its a good chance to talk to him today." With that thought   
Sango raised her hand up. Sweets wasn't that far from her house but she   
decided to take a taxi. When she got off she sow Kagome standing in front   
of the shop.  
  
"Sorry Kagome. You look really nice." Sango got out of the taxi and ran   
next to her friend. Kagome was wearing a white halter top with a   
short...(very short) black skirt.  
  
" Thanks, well you look nice like always!" Kagome looked really excited   
for some reason.  
  
" You look really happy Kagome. Whats up??"  
  
" Oh nothing, its just that you know its been a while since we went to a   
party so I'm just really excited!"  
  
"Same here"  
  
"Ms. Sango... Are you going to dance for us tonight?" said Kagome with a   
smile poking Sango in the arm.  
  
"Um...Maybe only if you dance with me." Sango said a little nervous.  
  
" Of course."  
  
" KAGOME! SANGO!"  
  
" Hey Asia! Your late girl." Kagome called to the running girl.  
  
" I'm sorry... I kinda got lost on my way."  
  
Asia was wearing a gray tank top with a low rise flare jeans.  
  
" You guys look really nice." said Asia.  
  
" Thanks" said Kagome.  
  
"So do you." said Sango.  
  
"Well we better get going. The party started at 8 and its already 9:30."   
said Sango looking at her watch.  
  
" Parties don't start until 11, but I guess we should get going." Kagome  
started to walk Asia and Sango following.  
  
Sango never knew that this very night was the start of everything.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter! I think the next one will be up tomorrow!!   
  
So plz review and tell what I should do with the story ok?  
  
Once again Thank You*  
  
ViRgO* 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update! Well here's the next chapter!  
  
* I know I know I don't owe Inuyasha and co.*  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Memories  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
ViRgO  
***************************************************************  
Loud music, people dancing, talking, drinking, smoking. Nothing new. Just like all the other parties but was this one be a little different? Was this party going to be the start of everything?  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Asia were sitting on the floor looking awfully bored. Kagome turned out to be a heavy smoker finishing a pack in an hour. (A/N wow!! Just like my friend and I haha*) On the other hand Sango and Asia had one and that was all they needed.   
  
"Hey there." said Kouga looking down at the three girls who looked awfully bored. The girls answered with a nod.  
  
Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku. The three were really popular among the girls. Also close friends with Sango and Kagome.  
  
Sango was about to go talk with Miroku when she remembered what he had told her. 'Let's keep some distance.' She felt her heart ache every time she thought about what he said and what he meant about it. She decided to keep her promise and keep her distance away form him.  
  
"Sango," she looked up. Inuyasha was looking down at her with a smile on his face, he pulled her up and said, "I need to talk to you."  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" said Sango to Inuyasha who was pulling her by the wrist into the dancing crowd.  
  
"Nothing really I just wanted to dance with you," said Inuyasha as he pulled her close so they were in a grinding position.  
  
Sango was not sure for how long she was dancing with Inuyasha, but it kept her from thinking about Miroku and what he had said.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"I'm Miroku nice to meet you and you are.....?"  
  
"Asia, nice to meet you" said Asia accepting the hand Miroku had held out blushing a little.  
  
"New here?"  
  
"Um... yea"  
  
Miroku and Asia had talked for hour's now getting close to each other and feeling a little something towards one another.  
  
Miroku would have never guessed that talking to Asia and getting close to her would cause huge scar in Sango's heart.  
  
*****************************************************************  
Again, again, and again sorry for the short chapter. But I'm sure the updates will be regular!  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter! Reviews make me really happy so plz do review!!  
  
If you have any idea's or requests plz tell me!  
  
ps.Some of you might notice that I am a big fan of Inuyasha/ Sango pairing as well as Miroku/ Sango ( I have written some fics about them haha* so plz go read them if your interested) so in this fic there might be parts the you know Inuyasha and Sango get a little too close but don't worry cuz this is a Miroku/ Sango fic ( or I hope it will end up like that cuz I don't have an ending to this fic... oops...)  
  
ViRgO*   
  
  
  
… 


	6. Chapter 6

Moving straight on with the story this chapter is kinda (very) sad in my opinion. So if you feel uncomfortable seeing Sango hurt plz skip some parts of this chapter.   
  
Thank you for all the reviews! Plz keep them coming *  
  
* I know I know I don't owe Inuyasha and co.*  
  
********************************************  
Memories  
  
Chapter 6-  
  
ViRgO  
  
********************************************  
"Aya, is it true that Miroku and Asia are good together?" said Sera.  
  
"Yea, but poor Sango... She has no idea what's going on...and its so obvious that she still likes Miroku,"  
  
"The sad thing is, Sango lost her closest friend Kagome to Aya, as well as Miroku." said Aya.  
  
The two girls sighed at the same time.  
  
"Does Asia know about Sango's feelings towards Miroku?" asked Sera.  
  
"Even if she does, do you think it would matter to the two love birds."  
  
The girls sighed again knowing what this was going to result.  
  
************************************************  
  
After school Sango, Aya and Sera were in their class room talking with one another.  
  
" So Sango, have you talked to Miroku recently?" asked Aya.  
  
" Well," said Sango blushing a little. " I haven't really talked with him now days becau," Sango was interrupted by a slam of the class room door.  
  
" Listen up, listen up Miroku is planning to ask Asia out, can you believe it? I sow them walked home together so I guess todays the day ladi...." the girl stops and looked at the now pale Sango.  
  
"Eh...I never knew Miroku and Asia...were...." Sango was not able to finish what she started to say. Sadness washed over her anger and all the emotions she had. Her head was blank.  
  
There was a long silence in the class.  
  
"Sango...."  
  
"You guys should fill me in with these things...." said Sango putting on a fake smile looking up at the three girls tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry I have to go home now. See ya'll tomorrow..." with that Sango ran full speed out of the class no longer able to keep control her tears.  
  
"We should have told her," said Sera looking at the door Sango left from.  
  
"I'm sorry its all my fault   
.." said Kagome, "but its the truth and she has to deal with it...She has to move on"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sango ran straight into her room, locked the door and started to sob in her pillow.  
  
" Usotsuki...Usotsuki.." (A/N translation at the end of the fic.)  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Translation-  
  
Usotsuki- Liar   
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tears tears.....( maybe? maybe not? probably not... hahaha...ha...)  
  
Thank You for reading! Plz drop by again the update will be real soon!!  
  
Plz leave you opinion on a review ( sorry that sentence does not sound wise but yea do leave a review!)  
  
Thank You!  
  
ViRgO* 


	7. Chapter 7

Before I start anything...MERRY CHRISTMAS !!  
  
Thank you to all the people who reviewed that last few chapters! They make me really happy and make me want to write more. SOOOOO-- Keep sending them!  
  
On with the next chapter...  
  
**************************************************  
Memories  
  
Chapter 7-  
  
ViRgO  
  
  
**************************************************  
Sigh...  
  
-I don't feel like school at all....-  
  
Sigh...  
  
"Neesan... are you ok? You've been sighing all morning." said Kohaku looking at his pale sister.  
  
"I'm fine Kohaku.."  
  
"No you're not! You didn't eat all weekend and you look.....you look ...terrible... you're eye's are all red and swelled and....Neesan you should stay at home today."  
  
"Kohaku sometimes...You talk too much." said Sango looking down at her breakfast that was not yet touched. She pushed her breakfast away from her and stood slowly keeping her balance. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door with out any word.  
  
- Damn... I can't see well......It's gonna be a one long day- Sango sighed again walking down the street that lead to her High school.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Do you think Sango will come to school today?" asked Aya.  
  
" I'm sure she will I mean Sango isn't the type to..." said Sera interrupted by Kagome.  
  
"Go slap Asia and Miroku when she finds out that their going out? No Sango isn't that stupid."  
said Kagome awfully bored with the topic.  
  
"Come on people sit the class is starting"came Kaede sensei.  
  
"Look's like she's not coming today."   
  
*********************************************************  
Sango only appeared at the end of the first class looking weak and tiered from crying all weekend.  
  
"Sango are you ok?" said Sera with a very concerned look on her face  
  
"Yea I'm fine."  
  
"Sango we owe an apology to you," said Aya not able to meet Sango's red and swelled eyes.  
  
"We should have told you earlier about Asia and Miroku...If we had told you earlier then you...didn't have to go through this..."said Aya tear's in her eyes.  
  
"It's ok Aya, after all I have no right to be crying over this problem....so..."said Sango dryly with no emotion on her face.  
  
"Are you gonna talk with Miroku about this?"  
  
"Can we change the topic? I'm kinda fed up with this so.." said Sango, again with no emotion.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Sorry I have to go to the next class so later."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
School seemed extra long for Sango today. Every time she sow Asia, or Miroku she felt like someone was stabbing her with a knife.   
  
Even walking back to her house seemed longer then it actually was. She was standing in front of her house looking for her house key when she herd someone call her name.   
  
"SANGO."  
  
Someone, but she could not determine who it was. Slowly she turned around hoping it was Miroku, but....  
  
"Sango wait up." said Inuyasha as he ran next to her.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!  
  
Once again Merry Christmas!  
  
I need idea's on the ending to plz send some~ (The story is no where near the ending so yea...)  
  
ViRgO* 


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter!! This chapter (and the next) might be a little interesting chapter for Inuyasha/ Sango fans (I know there aren't many but I'm one so yea...)  
  
I'm still thinking of an ending!! So yea... *hint hint*   
  
Plz review!  
  
**********************************************************  
Inuyasha was alone in Sango's room looking around finding her room very interesting. Poster's of her favorite brand and models hanged all over her wall making her room very 'Sango like' . Then Inuyasha stopped at the wall above Sango's desk. Picture's were pinned on to it. Picture's of her and Kagome, a picture of Kouga and Inuyasha himself, and some other very interesting ones. Then Inuyasha's eyes stopped at the picture in the middle of all the others, it was a picture of Miroku and Sango. Both smiling looking ever so what girls would say 'cute together'.  
  
Sigh.... -I wonder of she still likes Miroku...-  
  
"Inuyasha," said Sango as she walked slowly into her room carrying a two cup's of orange juice in her hand. "Sorry, this is all we have." said Sango as she handed one of the cup's to Inuyasha.  
  
Silence...  
  
"So... Is there anything you wanna say to me?" said Sango as she sat next to Inuyasha who was sitting on her bed.  
  
"Actually...I thought you might need some one to talk to." he said as he looked into her eye's.  
  
"I don't get it..."  
  
"You know that Miroku and Asia are going out right?" said Inuyasha as he observed Sango's face fill up with sadness.  
  
"Yeah...I heard..."  
  
"So... Isn't that the reason why your eye's are all swelled and red? Isn't it what made you cry all weekend?" said Inuyasha with a more serious look on his face.  
  
"No... The fact that their going out isn't the thing that is making me the way I am right now." she sighed then she continued. " Inuyasha, I have no control over Miroku but he does over me," Inuyasha looked very puzzled.  
  
"I guess Miroku was just playing with me over the summer..."said Sango tear's in her eye's.  
  
"Sango, I don't think he was."said Inuyasha as he wrapped his arm around Sango hugging her gently.  
  
"I know... but its easier for me to think that way...then I wouldn't have to question his words...all the sweet things he said to me over the summer...if I think he was just saying them for fun of it then its easier for me to get over him..."  
  
Sango was in Inuyasha's arm for a while then she slowly pushed his chest, and moved away from him.  
  
There was silence in the room again.  
  
"Sango....Will you go out with me?"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter!! You guys don't know who much review's get me to write the next chapter!! \ (^-^) /   
  
As I said before (did I?) I'm not sure if I should make this a Miroku/Sango fic or a Inuyasha/Sango fic in the end so ........ I need a little help on that!!  
  
plz review ( or mail ) and tell me how you like (or dislike) this story. To the people who dislike the story, plz tell me how I can improve it so you would like the story!! ok?   
  
Thank you!  
  
ViRgO* 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter's!!   
  
On with the story.....  
  
ps. plz read the bottom after reading this chapter its really important...( really really really important*)  
******************************************************  
Memories  
  
Chapter 9-  
  
ViRgO  
******************************************************  
  
"........................"  
  
"........................"  
  
There was a long uncomfortable silence  
  
"Sango," Inuyasha said as he held her hand in his with a gentle squeeze.  
  
"I know its kinda wrong to ask you now...... now that you're going through so much...but...I just wanted you to know that I love you and I can't watch you getting hurt...." he said as he looked into Sango's eyes that were looking straight back into his amber eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha......... I don't know how to say this but...I love you too," Inuyasha relaxed with her words, "But I don't want you to be someone who is there for me so I can forget Miroku.... I love Miroku more then you right now and that feeling won't change probably for while..... If I go out with you now...now that I'm not sure what's going on... now that I'm not sure of anything... that's just unfair to you....", Sango sighed then finished by saying, "I can't go out with you..."  
  
After Sango finished Inuyasha's face was filled with sadness and anger towards Miroku.  
  
"Sango... I love you... and I always will..."  
  
"Inuyasha, I.."  
  
"Thanks for the drink, I better get going" with that Inuyasha grabbed his bag, looked at Sango for the last time then went out of her room down to her front door.  
  
Sango heard a slam of the front door. She knew she had made Inuyasha furious, and hurt him very much, but what else could she do?   
  
With out knowing Sango was crying again.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
Sorry for the short chapter.... but you know that's just me!!   
  
In the last few chapter's I've been asking people to suggest if I should make this a Miroku/Sango fic or a Inuyasha/Sango fic, and I got a lot of response and there is a little problem... the number of people who wanted this to end with a Miroku/Sango coupling and the number of people who wanted this to be a Inuyasha/Sango coupling was very close.... so I can't really decide its at a 50/50 stage...So in this chapter I just made it like this so I can decide later if they should get together or not.  
  
PLZ PLZ PLZ I NEED HELP --- I need more reviews cuz sooner or later I have to end this fic with one of the parings working out! So yea plz review and tell me k?  
  
Thank you for taking your valuable time to read this chapter (tear tear*) awww... poor Inuyasha!!  
  
ViRgO* 


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the 10th chapter of this story! Thank you to all who read this story and shared their  
opinion with me. Plz, I'f there is anything I can to (besides making every chapter a little longer... sorry about it but I'll try!) plz mention them because they really help and I can use them to Improve this story!!  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
\ ( ^-^ ) /  
  
********************************************************  
Memories  
  
Chapter 10-  
  
ViRgO  
  
*********************************************************  
Inuyasha slammed his door as he entered his room knocking anything that was in his way.   
Making his CD volume as loud as he could, placed its headphones on his ears and concentrated on the loud trance ringing in his ears. (A/N Inuyasha still has his silver hair but has human ears and not those cute doggy ones!Sorry!)  
  
-Why why why! Why someone who has a girlfriend, why someone who doesn't care about you anymore, why someone who has completely forgotten you? Why Miroku?........... HEY... I thought I wasn't gonna think about it...-  
  
Sigh.....  
  
Slowly as Inuyasha put his headphones down an idea pop'ed in his head.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Miroku was walking back home after an afternoon date with Asia when someone tapped on his shoulder. Before he could fully turn to see who it was he smashed onto the floor with a great pain in his face. He slowly opened his eyes to find Inuyasha looking down at him.  
  
" Hi there," said Inuyasha as he grabbed Miroku's collar and pinned him to a wall.  
  
Miroku could not understand what was going on. All he could do was glare back at Inuyasha who was giving him a -I'm-gonna-kill-you- glare.  
  
Inuyasha slowly released Miroku.  
  
" How was your date lover boy."  
  
" What do you want?" said Miroku as he touched his now bleeding lips.  
  
" Nothing really, maybe you should go take a look at the girl who you've been playing around with over the summer." said Inuyasha trying to the urge to shout at Miroku.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Miroku.... Do you know what you did to her? To Sango?"  
  
" What did I do to her?"  
  
" Oh nothing really, beside the fact that you're going out with Asia, and the fact that you told her to keep distance away from you, and the fact that you made her cry, and the fact that you left her heartbroken with out talking to her, nothing really important Miroku." Inuyasha was shouting now at Miroku who was staring blankly back at him. Both remained silence for a while.  
  
" Inuyasha, I really did love Sango over the summer. Even planned on asking her out, but then I met Asia and....I don't love Sango anymore, but all the things that I said to her over the summer were all true...but their not anymore..."  
  
" Ok, now you say all of this to Sango yourself. She's confused, she probably wants to come talk with you.... but she's scared to break the promise she made with you." with that Inuyasha stood and slowly walked away leaving Miroku.  
  
- Sango..... So I was the one making you cry...-  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
This chapter is probably the last one for the year 2002! I'm actually leaving Japan today to... um... Fiji?   
I think? So I guess I won't be able to update for a while.. (-_- )  
  
But plz review!! ( Don't forget to mention if this should be a Miroku/Sango or a Inuyasha/Sango fic! )  
  
If people are interested in Inuyasha/Sango story plz go read my other story's -Blue bracelet and - Do I love her?   
  
Thank you to all who spent their time to read this story!!   
  
I hope that the year 2003 is going to be great one for all of you!!  
  
Happy early New year!!  
  
ViRgO*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ù 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone!! FINALLY chapter 11 is up!!! *Cheers cheers~*  
I think I have decided on the pairing of this fic but you guys can always change my mind!  
So keep sending the reviews saying if you want I/S or M/S!!  
  
Sorry that I was not able to update for a long time but here it is! Enjoy!  
*******************************************************  
  
Memories  
  
Chapter 11-  
  
ViRgO  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Every day was like living hell for Sango. Every night she would pray and hope that the next day would never come, that she would forever be in her dream where every thing was peaceful, and quite. When she was asleep her mind was blank, nothing bothered her. But once the morning light shined through her curtains she had to get up, dress, and go to school. Sango used to love school, it was a place for her to laugh with friends, talk, and... a place for her to see the one who she loved. But now school was just a place for her to get stressed. A place that required acting, putting on fake smiles, and a place she had to avoid the one she loved.  
  
'Enough Enough Enough, its been a month Sango stop thinking about it' Sango screamed to her self knowing it was pointless.   
  
All she could think about was Miroku, Miroku, and Miroku.   
  
It was 9 in the morning, she had to leave now or she would be late.  
  
Sigh...   
  
********************************************************  
It took Sango longer then she had imagined to get to her destination. Today was the day everyone was waiting for. The finals of the Track team.  
  
" Sorry," said Sango as she ran to her friend.  
  
" Where have you been, your late!" said Kagome looking a little pissed off, but soon she smiled at Sango.  
  
"So are you ready for it?" said Kagome.  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"What do you mean for what? Hello? Today is the finals!"  
  
"Yea,"  
  
".............................."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sango do you know how important this is? Not because its the finals but because there is only two girls from our school who got in the top six of the 400m race, and your one of them and Asia's the other!!"  
  
" I know she's so fast its unbelievable!!"  
  
".........Sango...You are way faster then her and guess what? Your gonna win today and show Asia.....no show everyone especially you know who that your better then her!! You have to win!! You hear me?"  
  
" Calm down Kagome, I'll do what I can. But winning from Asia dosen't mean anything. I'm not running this race because I wanna win from Asia, I'm running for my self."said Sango as she walked down the track with Kagome.  
  
" What times your event?"   
  
" Its the last thing of the day, at 5," Sango looked down at her watch then quickly ran pulling Kagome with her.  
  
" Hey where you goin'?"  
  
" The guys are about to run, Inuyasha's gonna kill me!"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Sango and Kagome reached just in time as they heard the gun shot that indicated the start of the race.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were chosen from their team as the top runners. The two ran around the 400m track full speed as people cheered for them. The race was now only between Inuyasha and Miroku, the other runners were way behind the two. Inuyasha and Miroku were good friends and at the same time good rivals. Both not willing to loose to the other. In a blink of an eye the race was over, as Miroku and Inuyasha passed the finish line collapsing to the ground in exhausion.  
  
They helped each other up and shook hands knowing they had the best run of the year.  
  
*****************************************************  
After a few minutes the winner was announced. Inuyasha had won by a slightly faster time.  
  
" Inuyasha!" came Sango and Kagome running to the two who where still panting from the race.  
  
" Good race," said Kagome as she hugged Inuyasha then Miroku.  
  
" Don't know what else to say" Sango hugged Inuyasha and whispered " Good job" in his ears, and smiled at Miroku.  
  
" Sorry, I have to go now my event's in 30 minutes. Later!" said Kagome as she walked off towards the high jump mats on the other side of the track.  
  
" I'm gonna go change." said Inuyasha as he gave Miroku a this-is-a-chance-to-talk-to-her- look ( A/n what type of thing is that?? lol)  
  
There was a silence between the two who once loved each other.   
  
*****************************************************  
  
Thanks for reading!! Plz leave a review and tell me if you liked it or disliked it and how I can make it better!!   
  
I tried my best to make this chapter longer but I guess its still kinda short?   
  
Sorry....I know this story was a bit off but things will start to make sense in the later chapters!  
  
Once again thank you for reading!  
  
ViRgO* 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone!! FINALLY chapter 12 is up!!! *Cheers cheers~*  
  
Sorry that I was not able to update for a long time but here it is! Enjoy!  
*******************************************************  
  
Memories  
  
Chapter 12-  
  
ViRgO  
  
  
***********************************************************  
"............................"  
  
"............................"  
  
" So....Hows life?" that was so lame. Miroku cursed himself for saying that.  
  
" Life?.....Depends."  
  
" Depends?"  
  
" Yea...Family life? School life? Life in general? ....Love life..."  
  
".........................."  
  
" I guess life's okay, I'm surviving it." said Sango as she sat down next to Miroku.  
  
" Did you cut your hair?" said Miroku as he observed Sango pitch black hair.  
  
" Yea, I layered it a little." said Sango as she combed her hair with her fingers.  
  
" And you dyed it."  
  
" A little darker, I guess."  
  
" Yea its...very dark...its Black."  
  
There was silence between the two again. 'Why can't we talk, and joke around like we used to...' Sango mind was filled with anger and saddness. ' I don't want this....This is just so...sad...'   
  
" Sango.... I.."  
  
No...I don't wanna hear it......I don't...  
  
"Miroku sorry, I have to go for a warm up," said Sango as she walked away from Miroku.  
  
'How can I tell her.... If she doesn't want to listen.'  
  
Sigh....  
  
***********************************************  
  
Miroku slowly opened the Men's locker room. He found Inuyasha pulling his shirt over his head.   
  
" How did it go?" said Inuyasha when he sow Miroku. By the look on Miroku's face he knew things didn't go well.  
  
" She doesn't wanna hear it."  
  
" Hear what?"  
  
" The truth."  
  
**************************************************  
Thank you for reading this chapter!  
  
I'm really really sorry for the extremely short chapter...I've been really  
busy and this was the best I could do....sorry.... forgive me!  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter!  
  
This story will probably end in a few chapter but I'm not really sure!  
  
I have my next story planned and I think its gonna be the BEST story ( i think?)  
out of the ones I wrote* The new story will probably be on ff.net maybe   
sometime later, the new story is certainly 100% surely and I'm positive  
that is a Miroku/Sango* story!!  
  
Thank you to all the reviewer! Love ya'll sooo much! Keep reviewing!  
  
ViRgO* 


	13. Chapter 13

hello everyone*  
  
I cant believe I am UPDATING this story!!   
  
Have you guys heard of a deadly disease called 'The Writers Block' ? Is is a disease that can lead to the Author and his or her stories death. I caught this deadly disease in February and only recently got the slightest energy to write this chapter.   
  
But I still need each and everyone or your help to complete this story- If anyone is still reading this story, please review and leave a little bit of hint or idea on how i can proceed this story and complete it!   
  
Thank you to all the reviewer who supported and encouraged me to continue.  
  
I love you all!! well on with the story- Enjoy*  
  
* Remember everyone I dont own any of the Takahashi Rumiko characters*  
  
************************************  
  
Memories  
  
Chapter 13-  
  
ViRgO*  
  
**************************************  
  
'This is not good, this is NOT good...' Every drop of rain was like an arrow striking through her body. 'How on earth am I gonna run in this rain...'   
  
Sango walked along the side track as the judges and coaches discussed wether they should run the last race of the day. The track was not in a good condition for runners to run, however it was the last race and the fastest five runners where going to run.   
  
-This is the call to all the 400m runners race the race will be held, please go to your assigned lane-   
  
'Looks like were running,' Sango sighed as she slowly walked to the start line.   
  
****************************************************************  
  
" Runners- take your mark- set- GO"  
  
********  
  
" She won, She WON!!!! That was close, but I knew it I knew she'll win!!!" said Kagome in a rather hyper way as she jumped up and down.  
  
" Kagome please, my ear" said Inuyasha covering his ear with his earphones. " Kagome, Sango ALWAYS wins, and this isn't the first time so why are you so hyper."  
  
" Inuyasha!! come on she won Haru, Nancy, Lisa, Christy, and ASIA!!! Do u know what that means?"   
  
( a/n: sorry couldn't think of any other names)  
  
" Uh... umm Sango's a fast runner?"  
  
" Well duh Inuyasha, all the girls except Asia were her rival from Jr.high, and Asia is her LOVE RIVAL"   
  
" So..."   
  
" So Sango has proved everyone especially you know who that she is the best!!" said Kagome getting inpatient.  
  
" But everyone knows shes the best? Why does she have to prove to everyone again?" Inuyasha asked scratching his head thinking hard. " you know who? whos you know who?" Kagome had disappeared when Inuyasha turned around.  
  
******************************  
  
NO NO PLEASE!!! DONT KILL ME!!!   
  
I know this chapter was a little... ehem ... you know... slow... nothing happend in it... but hey remember? I have the DEADLY disease... so dont kill me!  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter!  
  
Leave a review or e-mail me and give me some ideas!   
  
ayano_virgo@hotmail.com (thats my e-mail there)  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers! Love ya'll and keep reviewing!  
  
ViRgO* 


End file.
